<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 15th by sadwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094025">December 15th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf'>sadwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>catradora drabble advent calendar [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cozy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra snuggle while Adora wears her comfiest socks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>catradora drabble advent calendar [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 15th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw a december prompt list and one of the prompts was fuzzy socks so i wrote this! not all the drabbles come from the prompt list although some of them are inspired from it haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra kept her feet free from confines, but in the wintertime Adora wore socks. Ankle socks, toe socks, and, on the coldest days, a pair of the fluffiest, coziest, fuzziest pink socks, that looked more like leg-warmers and were getting old and worn at the ankle soles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora loved these socks, and Catra loved them even more, because Adora was happiest when she wore them. Catra would sit on the couch and Adora would put her feet in her lap, and they would be soft and warm, and Catra didn’t even mind. She would fall asleep, and Catra would smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>